Terminamos
by HaNeul11
Summary: Cuando terminas una relación en malos términos hay dos cosas que mas deseas en ese momento; la primera es no volver a ver a esa persona nunca más y la segunda… arruinarle la vida. Para Kagura, la segunda es la cosa que mas desea sobre la primera.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Terminamos

 **Pareja** : Kagura x Okita S.

 **Genero:** Humor, Romance, Recuentos de la vida

 **Rating:** K+

 **Sinopsis** : Cuando terminas una relación en malos términos hay dos cosas que mas deseas en ese momento; la primera es no volver a ver a esa persona nunca más y la segunda… arruinarle la vida. Para Kagura, la segunda es la cosa que mas desea sobre la primera.

 **NOTA:** **EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL WEBTOON "WE BROKE UP" DE Ryu Chaelyn, DEL CUAL FUE INSPIRADA LA IDEA PRINCIPAL MAS NO TODA LA HISTORIA (YA QUE NI SIQUIERA HE TERMINADO DE LEER EL COMIC)**

 **Terminamos Acto I**

¡ _Crack_!

El segundo jarrón se estrelló contra la pared, lo que una vez fue el regalo de su padre junto con unas bellas flores ahora había sido utilizado como arma con el objetivo de terminar con la vida del sujeto que estaba sonriendole de forma victoriosa ante su fallo.

Pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, lo siguiente que tomó entre sus manos fue el cuadro con la única foto que se habían tomado en todos sus años de relación. Como si fuese una lanzadora profesional lanzo aquel objeto con tal fuerza que daba la impresión que destruiría la pared, pero el ágilmente tomó uno de los zapatos de ella para contraatacar salvándose del peligroso golpe.

Debió haberlo previsto, después de todo ella reconocía que ese sujeto era bastante hábil en algunas ocasiones.

-Vamos, quiero ver tu próximo lanzamiento, china- Se atrevió a retarla, no se podía decir si era valiente o idiota, el solo era Okita Sougo.

-Te romperé los malditos huesos si no te mueves!- Gritó ella en respuesta acercándose aun mas a su contrincante sin vacilar, así era ella, la gran Kagura Yato.

-Inténtalo- Retó de nuevo acercando su rostro al de ella quedando peligrosamente cerca uno del otro.

Kagura reaccionó alejándose rápidamente de el, su rostro estaba enrojecido y ella no entendía el porque, odiaba al tipo que estaba frente a ella, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser por eso… Seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el.

.

.

.

3:00 am. El timbre de la residencia Sakata sonaba por décima ocasión.

Kagura estaba desesperada, en cualquier momento terminaría rompiendo la puerta para poder entrar a la que un día fue su casa. Pero debía intentar mantener la calma, al menos un poco luego del día de mierda que había tenido. Respiró hondo, acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha y tocó el timbre por onceava ocasión.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos…

-¡¿Quién es maldita sea?! ¿¡QUIEN?!- La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un hombre adulto de plateada cabellera que llevaba unas adorables pantuflas de conejitos combinadas con una elegante bata roja.

 _Sakata Gintoki, profesor de preparatoria, holgazán en su tiempo libre y antiguo tutor legal de Kagura._

-¡Maldito anciano! ¿esta es la forma en que recibes a la princesa de la casa?- Gritó Kagura como respuesta.

-¿Kagura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Gintoki estaba confundido, frotó sus ojos tratando de alejar el sueño y después giró su vista de una lado a otro buscando alrededor de Kagura-¿Y Souichiro?

-Terminamos- Respondió Kagura tranquilamente mientras se adentraba a la casa.

-Ah ya veo…- Sonrió tranquilamente-¿Espera que?

-Eso no importa Gin-chan, ¿Dónde puedo dormir?- Kagura trataba de evitar hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con "ese sujeto" no quería verlo, lo odiaba, entregaría su alma con tal de jamás volver a verlo.

-Llegas de la nada a MI casa, me dices que terminaste con Souichiro, dices que quieres dormir aquí y lo que es mas importante, interrumpes mis horas de sueño ¿por algo que dices que no importa?- Dijo Gintoki.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal quitándose la chaqueta de cuero con la que había salido del que, hasta ese día, fue su hogar.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió Gintoki.

¿Qué debía responder? Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control, solo sabía que odiaba a aquel sujeto, solo eso, es mas justo en ese momento comenzó a preguntarse cuando fue exactamente que inicio una relación con el, cuando fue que tomó la estúpida decisión de vivir con el, no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo es que pasaron cinco años así?

-Gin-chan… tengo sueño- Kagura hizo un puchero.

El hombre suspiró resignado. Sin decir una palabra mas le señalo a Kagura la que una vez fue su habitación, ella le dio un fugaz abrazo antes de adentrarse a ese cuarto que no había sido movido desde que ella se marchó. Gintoki se quedó de pie un par de minutos, esperando escuchar algo, un llanto quizá, pero no hubo nada, solo silencio.

Poco después se dirigió a su habitación, sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama se encontraba una mujer de rubia cabellera con los brazos cruzados. _Tsukuyo Sakata, esposa de Gintoki._

-¿Se encuentra bien Kagura?- Cuestionó Tsukuyo. La mujer tenía un excelente sentido del oído.

-Eso parece, lo sabré en la mañana a la hora del desayuno - Gintoki se frotó la nuca-Si solo come cuatro tazones de arroz, significa que esta destrozada.

-¿Estas preocupado, cierto? – Tsukuyo sonrió.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Su estúpido y mafioso padre me siguió por tres semanas cuando la mocosa tomó la decisión vivir con ese sádico ¿te imaginas como seria si se entera que su niña sufre por que ese bastardo le rompió su tonto corazón?

-¿Quieres que hable con ella para saber como esta? – Cuestionó ella.

-¿Tu sabes algo de hombres bastardos? – Bromeo.

-No – Respondió pensativa - Pero se mucho de hombres idiotas, me casé con uno – Añadió entre risas. Gintoki solo atinó mirarla con fingido desprecio.

En el momento en el que Kagura despertó fue capaz de detectar el aroma de huevos fritos y jugo de naranja. Ella sonríe levantándose de la cama, se miró en su antiguo espejo dándose cuenta de que aun seguía pegada a este esa vieja goma de mascar que había dejado. Se sintió de mejor humor, la ira parece ser algo lejano, era liberador.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó una vez que llegó al comedor.

-Oh mira es la señorita que no dejó dormir a mi _Darling_ – Comentó Tsukuyo de forma sarcástica.

-Lo siento mucho _Tsukky_ \- Respondió Kagura con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No te preocupes, veo que estas de buen humor- Tsukuyo le sonrió -Gintoki se ha ido ya, hoy inician los exámenes finales de tercer año así que por primera vez en el año escolar debía estar a tiempo en el colegio.

-Ah si, recuerdo que odie esos exámenes- Respondió Kagura, no podía decir que era mala estudiante, ni tampoco la mejor, ella era del tipo intermedio. Pero recordar aquellos exámenes le hizo recordar esa frustrante parte de su vida en la que todos presionaban con su "futuro".

-Recuerdo que saliste bastante bien, pudiste haber entrado a la universidad que desearás pero… no lo hiciste- Agregó Tsukuyo, Kagura sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-No sabia lo que quería- Se limitó a responder -Y antes de que preguntes… sigo sin saberlo.

-¿Eso incluye a Sougo?- Era una buena pregunta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Tsukky?

-Bueno… cuando decidiste no entrar a la universidad poco después tu y ese chico comenzaron a vivir juntos, ahora sigues diciendo lo mismo y terminaste tu relación con el… -Kagura entendió.

-Tome decisiones al azar- Respondió.

-¿Y duele?- Cuestionó -¿Sientes que te equivocaste?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo odio.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Tsukuyo no podía entender mucho, se preguntaba si aquel sujeto que solo conocía de vista había hecho algo muy grave para ganar el odio de Kagura.

-Bien- Suspiró Tsukuyo- Gintoki dijo que podías quedarte aquí un par de días si así lo deseas.

-¿De verdad? – Kagura sonrió -Apenas iba a preguntarle, ¡traeré mis cosas hoy mismo!

-Adelante.

Poco tiempo después Tsukuyo también se marcho. Kagura se quedo un par de horas mas esperando el momento justo hasta que decidió salir. Tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió de regreso a ese mismo lugar del que salió en la madrugada. No quería ir, pero solo tenia aquellas horas para tomar sus cosas sin ver a ese sujeto, en ese momento considero bueno el haberse aprendido su horario de trabajo.

Su misión fue rápida y sin problemas, llego a ese lugar, tomó su ropa, su peluche de panda zombie, su colección de películas sangrientas, el ultimo flan y se marchó. Las cosas parecían seguir avanzando bien para ella, hasta el momento en el que descubrió que llevaba demasiadas cosas para poder transportarlas en su motocicleta.

-Genial.

Maldijo en su interior desde su cómodo asiento en el metro. Ahora tendría que hacer otro viaje para regresar por su motocicleta y por si fuera poco, soportar la abrumadora cantidad de gente que le rodeaban en ese pequeño vagón del metro. Era aburrido, hacia calor y sentía que estaba quedándose dormida poco a poco.

- _Pasajeros con destino a la estación Kabuki-chon favor de descender por la puerta A_

Aquella voz se escuchó en todo el vagón, Kagura dio un salto sorprendida, solo había cerrado sus ojos un segundo y ya se había pasado dos estaciones de su destino. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas pero ya no estaban.

-¿Señor zombie? -Cuestionó Kagura buscando por todos los rincones posibles su muñeco de peluche.

Arriba, abajo, todas y cada una de las personas a su alrededor pero nada. Era grave, no podía perder el único regalo de aquel sujeto, momento, si podía. No podía quedarse con el regalo de alguien que odiaba, era estúpido, lo mejor era darlo por perdido. En ese mismo momento, fue capaz de visualizar el viejo peluche en las manos de un hombre que salía del vagón. _Que se lo quede ese bastardo_ , se dijo Kagura antes de salir corriendo detrás del hombre.

En internet ya circulaba el video de una chica pelirroja corriendo detrás de un hombre por toda la estación del metro. Kagura no se rendía, incluso ya había salido del subterráneo y corrido cinco calles detrás del hombre, debía darle crédito al hombre por su rapidez y su valentía al seguir huyendo de ella. Kagura no sabía por que lo hacia, se decía a si misma que era estúpido pero sus pies seguían moviéndose, tal vez era por que ya se había planteado incendiar aquel peluche ella misma.

El hombre logró correr dos calles mas antes de que Kagura saltara sobre el, la chica le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de suplicar piedad.

-¡Maldito ladrón!- Gritaba Kagura sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Maldita loca es un muñeco barato!- Le gritó el hombre.

-¡Yo romperé tus muñecas baratas hijo de puta!- Grito ella.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Policía! ¡Alguien!- Comenzó a suplicar el hombre.

Kagura estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo hasta que el sonido de una patrulla la detuvo. _Mierda_ pensó al ver a los dos oficiales de la policía justo delante de ella.

La estación de policía seguía siendo tan ruidosa como recordaba y no era por que Kagura había sido arrestada en el pasado, si no porque en algunas ocasiones visitaba al sujeto que estaba justo delante de ella con una sonrisa llena de burla.

 _Sougo Okita, EX-pareja de Kagura, recién ascendido a detective del departamento de inteligencia de la policía._

-Señorita Kagura ¿Qué hace aquí? -Susurró el joven policía que le retiraba las esposas a Kagura, ella le escupió en la cara como respuesta.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa por tener que encontrarse con la única persona que no deseaba ver jamás y que al mismo tiempo era quien tenia el poder de ponerla en libertad. Mientras tanto, el joven delante de ella le dedicó una fugas mirada, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión mientras comenzaba a escribir en su computadora, pero ella lo sabia, ese sujeto disfrutaba el momento. ¿Quién en este planeta no disfrutaría tener la oportunidad de hundir en la cárcel a su ex?

-¿Nombre? Yato Kagura, ¿Edad? Veintiún años, ¿Antecedentes? Ninguno, ¿Dirección? Posiblemente la residencia Sakata- Comenzó decir el chico, Kagura se molesto al darse cuenta que el respondía solo las preguntas que debía hacerle.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Bien señorita Yato- La interrumpió- Desorden publico, atacar a un ciudadano y romperle la nariz, atacar a un oficial delante de mi, estar fea… estos delitos la dejaran tras las rejas muchos años- Sonrió.

-¿Me estas jodiendo cierto?- Dijo Kagura tratando de no gritar.

-¿Yo? Seria incapaz- Respondió-Mi deber es hacer justicia.

-Eres un bastardo- Murmuró Kagura.

-Te escuche- Dijo el.

-¿Por qué no admites que adoras arruinar mi vida? ¿No es mas sencillo? – Cuestiono Kagura-¿Tienes que seguir apareciéndote a pesar de que ya no quiero verte?

-Tienes razón china, me encanta joderte la vida- Respondió el- Pero sabes, te agradezco que hayas terminado conmigo, al fin me libre de ti.

-¡¿Así?!- Kagura sintió un golpe en el estomago, el chico frente a ella seguía con esa misma expresión tranquila. Lo odiaba. Seguía preguntándose como fue que se atrevió a iniciar una relación con el -Entonces, seré yo quien ahora te jodera la vida.

-Lo dudo- Respondió el-Yamazaki, sácala de aquí- Esta vez se dirigió al joven policía que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala-Te dejare libre esta vez, solo por que definitivamente no soporto ver tu cara hoy-Se dirigió a Kagura.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Grito Kagura.

-Fuera de mi vista- Respondió el.

Kagura quiso golpearlo, pero el joven policía la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo sacándola del lugar.

-Señorita Kagura no creo que sea buena idea, el detective Okita ha estado de mal humor desde que llegó en la mañana- Comentó el policía preocupado.

-Y yo estoy de mal humor desde que lo vi- Kagura se cruzo de brazos.

-No quiero ser entrometido… ¿pero paso algo entre ustedes?- cuestiono.

-¡Vete al diablo Zaki!- Le gritó Kagura, el chico salió corriendo lejos de ella.

 _¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Ni a ti ni a tu maldita cara! Deberíamos de… ¡Terminamos!_ Fue ella quien dijo aquellas palabras antes de abandonar la casa que compartió con aquel sujeto por un largo rato, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan frustrada. A el parecía importarle muy poco lo sucedido… ¿y ella? Ni siquiera fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche.

-Ese bastardo sigue arruinando mi vida- Se dijo a si misma.

No era justo, ella quería… Venganza, arruinar la vida de el, posiblemente hacer que la odiara de la misma manera que ella lo odiaba a el, ¿pero como?

Cuando Sougo terminó con su horario laboral, volvió a su departamento que "alguna vez" compartió con su ahora ex-novia. Abrió la puerta principal, se deshizo de sus zapatos y dejo caer su saco al suelo. Camino por el pasillo oscuro antes de encender la luz de sala.

-Bienvenido _Grandísimo hijo de puta_ \- Saludo Kagura sentada en el sofá que ahora estaba dividido a la mitad con cinta adhesiva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Terminamos

 **Pareja** : Kagura x Okita S.

 **Genero:** Humor, Romance, Recuentos de la vida

 **Rating:** K+

 **Sinopsis** : Cuando terminas una relación en malos términos hay dos cosas que mas deseas en ese momento; la primera es no volver a ver a esa persona nunca más y la segunda… arruinarle la vida. Para Kagura, la segunda es la cosa que mas desea sobre la primera.

 **NOTA:** **EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL WEBTOON "WE BROKE UP" DE Ryu Chaelyn, DEL CUAL FUE INSPIRADA LA IDEA PRINCIPAL MAS NO TODA LA HISTORIA (YA QUE NI SIQUIERA HE TERMINADO DE LEER EL COMIC)**

 **Terminamos Acto II**

Si prestaba atención a los detalles podía notarlo, mentira, incluso un ciego podía notar lo que la chica frente a el había hecho con su departamento.

Para empezar, la sala estaba dividida a la mitad desde la entrada hasta el techo, el sofá principal estaba de la misma manera, el pasillo del baño, la televisión, la estufa, la nevera… hasta la pecera del maldito pez estaba dividida a la mitad con cinta adhesiva.

-Bienvenido _Grandísimo hijo de puta_ \- Pronuncio ella con una sonrisa burlona, aquella que mostraba cuando sentía que la victoria era suya.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Cuestionó Sougo tratando de mantener la compostura frente al desastre que ella había causado.

-¿De que hablas?- Ella fingió demencia.

-¿Qué? ¿se te murió la única neurona que te quedaba?- Respondió-¿Qué le hiciste a mi departamento?

-¡Momento!- Grito ella levantándose de su cómodo asiento, saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel mal doblada y afino su garganta lista para dar el discurso su vida-Este contrato de arrendamiento incluye mi nombre, eso significa que yo también puedo vivir en este departamento, además de que ya pague la mitad que me corresponde.

-Me importa una mierda, ¿no fuiste tu la que se largo ayer con su papi y dijo que ya no quería verme?- Contraataco, ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Pues si… si lo dije-Balbuceó -Pero no perderé el dinero que invertí.

-Lárgate- Respondió.

-Oblígame.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuánto pagaste de la maldita renta? Te lo devolveré- Dijo el sacando de su bolsillo trasero su billetera.

-¡¿Tu pagando algo?! ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Gritó Kagura fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos, tu y el jefe no se resisten a un soborno- Le dio un golpe a Kagura en la cabeza con un par de billetes -Así que vete de una vez.

-¿Y como vez que no? Seré una infección en el culo para ti, me quedare aquí a arruinar tu vida día a día y haz como quieras pero no me iré – Respondió Kagura.

-¿Con que es eso? No necesitas esforzarte tanto china, tu ya eras un infección en el culo desde hace mucho- Dijo Sougo.

-Pues ser una peor- Kagura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

La determinación en la mirada de Kagura era algo que Sougo no había visto en ella desde el concurso de comer salchichas de hace dos años. El sonrió con picardía acercando su rostro al de Kagura hasta sentir el aliento de ella.

-¿No será que te duele que te haya mandado al demonio? -Susurro.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo, fui yo quien te mando a la mierda- Kagura trato de alejar su rostro pero Sougo se acercaba cada que lo intentaba.

-Mi memoria esta bastante confusa al respecto- Dijo el, acercándose a un mas Kagura.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Grito Kagura empujándolo.

-¿Ya viste que no puedes ganarme? Tu idea de "intentar" arruinar mi vida es una pérdida de tiempo- Sougo sonrió disfrutando del momento y del sonrojo de Kagura.

-Ya veras que cuando termine contigo llorarás en el piso pidiendo piedad- Respondió Kagura.

-Inténtalo- Retó, no se mentiría a si mismo, estaba divirtiéndose con la que alguna vez fue su pareja.

-Lo hare- Afirmó Kagura.

Ella no dijo nada mas, le dedicó el dedo corazón a Sougo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

-Sera estúpida- Murmuro Sougo.

No estaba en sus planes seguir tratando de echarla, pensaba que ella debía saber lo que estaba haciendo además de que nunca se había divertido tanto provocando a alguien en toda su vida. Sonrió pensando en su próxima diversión mientras se disponía a sentarse tranquilamente en su sofá.

-¡Esa es mi mitad!- Grito Kagura dándole una patada por la espalda provocando que Sorgo cayera al suelo.

-¡¿De que mierda hablas?! – Grito el reponiéndose del golpe.

-Mi mitad, mía, me encargue de dividir todo lo de esta casa a la mitad así que mas vale que ocupes tu mitad- Respondió Kagura.

-¿Todo? ¿El retrete también?- Respondió Sougo pensativo.

-Dije todo ¿no?- Kagura se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces cagare en tu mitad y no tiraré de la cadena- Cometo Sougo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Kagura tiro del brazo de el.

-Detenme- Le susurró, antes de liberarse del agarre de ella y dirigirse con pasos agraciados pero rápidos al baño.

-¡No hagas una estupidez maldito sádico!- Grito Kagura golpeando la puerta.

-¡China! ¿Recuerdas el daño estomacal que me produce el ramen barato?- Comentó con burla, Kagura golpeo con mas fuerza la puerta tratando de destruirla.

-¡Esto es una maldita guerra!- Gritó Kagura provocando la poco usual carcajada de Sougo.

Si alguien le preguntara a Sougo Okita como es que mantuvo una relación de cinco años con Kagura Yato posiblemente el no tendría la mas mínima idea de que responder. Es decir, nunca nadie podría sentir algo por la bestia salvaje que arrojó toda su ropa por la ventana a la mitad de noche. Definitivamente, necesitaba consultarle al Sougo de 16 años que mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando inició una relación con la que fue su compañera de clase en la preparatoria.

Si escarbaba en sus recuerdos, a su mente venia la chica plana que usaba un pantalón deportivo bajo la falda y era la única que en aquellos años, fue capaz de darle una golpista a todo el equipo de baloncesto. Si la miraba con atención ahora… veía que Kagura seguía sin peinarse adecuadamente, si es que alguna vez se peinaba, seguía comiendo como un cerdo, seguía sin tener modales y seguía vistiendo esa misma ropa deportiva de mal gusto, incluso podía decir que seguía teniendo la misma saliva seca en el rostro que tenia cuando la conoció. Definitivamente o el Sougo de 16 años estaba loco o ciego, pero algo mal debía estar en su cabeza.

-Buenos días grandísimo hijo de puta- Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa triunfal cuando Sougo volvió al departamento con la poca ropa que pudo salvar esa trágica mañana.

-¡Oh mierda el simio hablo!- Dijo falsamente sorprendido provocando que Kagura le lanzara uno de los cojines del sofá -Es gratificante saber que aprendiste un poco de modales china.

-Yo siempre he sido una dama educada- Kagura sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sougo solo soltó un _Ja_ bastante alto dirigiéndose a la nevera. Como esperaba, todo lo comestible estaba del lado marcado para Kagura, por lo que el tomó la ultima rebanada de pastel que Kagura guardaba tan celosamente desde antes del fin de su relación.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Cuestiono Kagura dedicándole una mirada amenazante a Sougo.

-Estaba en ml lado- Respondió con las mejillas llenas pastel.

-Mentira, eso es mío- Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a Sougo. El sonrió con sorna antes de escupir sobre el pastel.

-Ya no- Respondió para después dejarlo a la mitad del comedor.

La victoria fue para Sougo.

 _-Muy bien clase, ella es la nueva estudiante extranjera- Hablo su profesor de risada cabellera plateada, pero Sougo parecía importarle mas la caída de las hojas que podía verse a través de la ventana._

 _-Mi nombre es Yato Kagura- ¿Curiosidad tal vez? No lo sabia pero dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la chica. Posiblemente era porque su acento sonaba extraño._

 _Eso no podía ser una chica, es decir estaba usando falda, pero también un pantalón deportivo debajo de la misma. Su cabello estaba adornado con un par de objetos extraños, posiblemente chinos, estaba usando unas ridículamente grandes gafas que cubrían casi todo su rosto y por si fuera poco, era mas plana que la maldita pizarra._

 _-¿Ya la viste Okita?- Cuestionó uno de los chicos sentado a su lado._

 _-Si, es horrible- Respondió dejando ver una sonrisa burlona- Lo suficiente para no tener novio en toda su maldita existencia._

-¿Dónde estan? -Cuestionó Sougo tirando del cabello de Kagura hacia atrás provocando que ella elevara la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Sougo.

-No se de que hablas- Respondió Kagura tranquilamente.

-No te hagas, ¿Dónde esta mi televisión, mi consola, mis videojuegos y mi maldito colchón?- Kagura trató de contener la risa.

-En el edificio- Respondió.

Kagura no mintió. La televisión nueva de Sougo estaba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol del jardín, su consola estaba a la mitad del mismo sobre el césped a la espera de que la regadera automática hiciera su trabajo, sus videojuegos estaban perfectamente distribuidos en los buzones de los vecinos y su colchón estaba en el techo del edificio, ¿Cómo lo había llevado hasta ese lugar? _Ah cierto_ pensó Sorgo recordando que la chica china tenia una fuerza bestial.

-Me las pagaras- Fue lo único que Sougo le dijo a Kagura una vez que término de recuperar sus cosas.

Kagura se echó la carcajea, al parecer el chico aún no descubria que también le había cortado la corriente eléctrica a su habitación.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- Cuestionó Kagura sacando su pie de su zapato derecho que aparentemente tenia un liquido viscoso en su interior.

-Si fuera tu, me quedaría mejor con la duda- Respondió Sougo con una sonrisa ladina dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Kagura le dedico varias maldiciones mientras Sougo tranquilamente terminaba de prepararse para su trabajo. Por primera vez estaba deseoso de irse luego del horrible fin de semana que tuvo gracias a su ex pareja, pero eso jamás lo diría, significaría darle la victoria a ella.

Kagura fue quien se marcho primero, no le dijo una palabra de a donde iría pero Sougo supo que tal vez iría a su trabajo. Poco después Sougo se dirigió a su destino, apenas llego a su escritorio se dejo caer en este ante la mirada de todos los presentes que estaban poco sorprendidos por la acción del chico.

-Buenas días Sougo- El aludido elevó la mirada, frente a el estaba su comandante con su clásica sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

 _Kondo Isao, mejor amigo de Sougo y comandante de la policía_.

-Buenos días señor Kondo- Saludo.

-Oye Sougo- El hombre se acerco sigilosamente a el, con el brazo lo rodeo del cuello para acercarlo mas a el -Ya me entere.

-¿De que? ¿De que Hijikata es un idiota y al fin lo despedirás? – Respondió Sougo, Kondo se echó a reír por la "broma" del chico.

-No, me entere que tuviste una discusión con la chinita- Dijo Kondo.

-Ah eso- Debió imaginarlo -De hecho terminamos.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Pero eso cuando pasó?- Kondo estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Fue hace un par de días- Dijo el.

-¿Pero por que?- Kondo quería respuestas.

-En realidad no lo se- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Sougo antes de volver a su escritorio.

Se quedo un par de segundos observándolo antes de regresar a su lugar. Lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo, sabia que Sougo no era alguien que contara mucho sobre su vida y como se sentía así que solo le quedaba esperar el momento a que el chico decidiera hablar.

Sougo se acomodo en su silla giratoria, echo la cabeza hacia atrás listo para tomar una tranquila siesta laboral. Solo le faltaba una cosa, su mascara para dormir. La busco en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón pero no había nada, obtuvo el mismo resultado en el bolsillo derecho hasta que sintió que estaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

Pero no.

Las pantys de la vecina gorda del departamento de arriba, la misma que le dedicaba intensas miradas a Sougo y trataba de tocarlo a la mas mínima oportunidad.

-Esa maldita perra- Pensó Sorgo con la imagen de Kagura robando aquella prenda de la secadora de la mujer.

Tenia que devolvérsela. Tal vez podría cortarle el cabello mientras dormía o algo peor. Sonaba algo infantil pero no podía perder ante el jueguito de su patética ex.

-¿Se encuentra bien detective Okita?- Pregunto un asustado oficial al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro del chico.

-Piérdete- Respondió Sougo apuntando a la frente del oficial con su pistola.

El oficial empalideció y salió pitando completamente aterrado de Sorgo. El resto de los presentes sintieron pena por el pobre hombre, pero era culpa suya, todos en esa sala sabían que Sorgo estaba de pésimo humos desde hace varios días atrás.

Posiblemente en ese momento no había poder humano capaz de cambiar el humor de Okita Sougo.

-Oficial Okita- Ahí iba otra víctima, pensaron los presentes al escuchar una voz femenina dirigirse al aterrador joven.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes la expresión en el rostro de Sougo cambio, una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que rápidamente se ponía de pie para saludar a la joven que se encontraba delante de el.

-Hola, ha pasado un buen rato- Dijo el con un tono amable y alegre que nadie jamás había escuchado provenir de el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Terminamos

 **Pareja** : Kagura x Okita S.

 **Genero:** Humor, Romance, Recuentos de la vida

 **Rating:** K+

 **Sinopsis** : Cuando terminas una relación en malos términos hay dos cosas que mas deseas en ese momento; la primera es no volver a ver a esa persona nunca más y la segunda… arruinarle la vida. Para Kagura, la segunda es la cosa que mas desea sobre la primera.

 **NOTA:** **EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL WEBTOON "WE BROKE UP" DE Ryu Chaelyn, DEL CUAL FUE INSPIRADA LA IDEA PRINCIPAL MAS NO TODA LA HISTORIA (YA QUE NI SIQUIERA HE TERMINADO DE LEER EL COMIC)**

 **Terminamos Acto III**

-Podrías rellenar su almohada con cucarachas- Sugirió la mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta.

 _Shimura Tae, hermana mayor de su mejor amigo._

-No creo- Respondió Kagura pensativa- A ese bastardo no le asustan esas cosas, además si lo hago tendría que ser yo quien las meta y ¡que asco!- Gritó para después darle otra mordida a su emparedado.

-Hermana, no deberías darle malos consejos a Kagura- Hablo un chico de gafas justo a un lado de Kagura -Si me preguntas a mi, pienso que deberías tratar de llevarte bien con Okita- Aconsejo, Kagura hizo una mueca de aburrimiento provocando la molestia de el.

 _Shimura Shinpachi, mas gafas que humano, mejor amigo de Kagura, estudiante de Contabilidad._

-No estas entendiendo Shin-chan- Hablo Tae con una sonrisa macabra-El objetivo es que sufra y se retuerza como el gusano que es.

-¡Tu si me entiendes hermana mayor!- Exclamo Kagura aplaudiendo las palabras de la mujer.

-Ni para que me esfuerzo- Suspiro Shinpachi-Mejor me voy, tengo clase en la universidad en media hora.

-¡Anda vete maldito aguafiestas!- Le gritó Kagura.

-Tu también deberías irte Kagura, ¿no dijiste que entrabas a tu trabajo a las 11:00?- Kagura asintió y Shinpachi señalo al reloj de pared que marcaba las 11:05 am.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Kagura tomando sus cosas rápidamente-¡Adiós hermana, Shinpachi!- Dijo antes de arrancar su motocicleta.

La ciencia no explicaba como fue que posible que Kagura fuera capaz de atravesar la ciudad de Tokio de extremo a extremo en tan solo cinco minutos con 39 segundos. Pero ahí estaba, completamente despeinada dejando ver una sonrisa inocente ante el hombre viejo que usaba un mandil rosado que decía "la mejor mamá del mundo"

-Tarde de nuevo- Gruño el hombre y Kagura juntos las palmas de sus manos en señal de suplica.

-Será la última vez señor Yagami- Mintió, estaba segura que en un par de días terminaría llegando tarde de nuevo.

-No te regaño como debería solo por que tienes muchas entregas que hacer, anda ahí están- Dijo señalando una mesa.

Habían aproximadamente diez pizzas que debía entregar en menos de 30 minutos pero Kagura no se desanimo, aspiro profundo, acomodo todo en su motoneta e inició con su trabajo dándole uso al apodo que se gano en los noticieros como "la amenaza roja" el peligroso motociclista que viajaba a una velocidad aterradora.

Con nueve entregas logradas con éxito solo le quedaba una última. Tal vez el destino era un hijo de puta o a su Ángel guardián le encantaba ponerla de mal humor en lugar de ayudarle. Pero ella estallo en cólera cuando en la libreta de direcciones apareció que la ultima pizza era para la estación de policía en el departamento de asesinatos, al cual su ex había sido ascendido recientemente.

 _Entras, le das la pizza al primer idiota que veas, le pagas y te vas… es sencillo así el bastardo no podrá burlarse de mi_ pensaba Kagura mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la estación de policía.

Maldecía mentalmente cada que alguien la saludaba casualmente, era su culpa por haber estado en ese lugar múltiples veces cuando tenia una relación con ese sujeto.

-Hola, ha pasado un rato- Kagura retrocedió varios pasos, se escondió detrás de una de las plantas que decoraban el lugar intentando no ser vista. La voz de Sougo era irreconocible para ella, pero debía admitir que su tono de voz sonaba extraño, como un _idiota_.

-Lo se, la verdad quería venir a ver al oficial Okita mucho antes pero no me dejaban hasta hoy- Era una voz femenina, una de esas voces que sonaban demasiado tiernas como la de un niño o un Ángel.

 _Ese bastardo no pierde el tiempo_ pensó Kagura rompiendo una de las hojas de la planta. Sentía nauseas y unas ganas de saltar sobre el chico que sonreía como un idiota. Kagura se movió un poco mas tratando de ver a la dueña de la voz "angelical", era alguien que usaba un vestido rosado bastante largo con un saco color blanco parecía ser bastante femenina, eso pensamiento provocó que Kagura sintiera un golpe en los riñones, quería ver el rostro de la chica, pero la larga cabellera azabache no le dejaba ver.

-¡Oh! ¡Escuché que fue ascendido! Espero no le moleste que le haya traído un regalo- Comento la joven sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja finamente adornada con un listón con grabados de corazones.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió el, _¿Cuándo fue que aprendió a dar las gracias ese hijo de puta?_ Se pregunto Kagura al ver la reverencia que Sougo hizo delante de la joven.

-No es nada, le debo mucho al oficial Okita- Respondió ella tomando las manos de Sougo al mismo tiempo que acercaba un poco mas a el.

Kagura termino arrancando todas las hojas de la planta para después darle una patada a la maceta de esta, en ese momento, todos los presentes dirigiendo su vista al lugar del que provino el estruendo.

-¡Aquí esta su maldita pizza!- Gritó Kagura con rudeza en un intento de que todos creyeran que el desastre causado era parte de su actuación como repartidora.

-¿China?- Cuestionó Sougo, Kagura trato de evitar mirar al chico y prefirió concentrarse en el hombre que se acercaba a pagarle.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, me hizo muy feliz verlo oficial Okita- Dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa al chico, Kagura no despego su mirada de la chica hasta que esta salió de la puerta.

-¿Es ella? De verdad se ha puesto linda.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez.

-Es adorable.

Comentaban varios policías alrededor de Sougo y este al mismo tiempo les respondía cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar debido a los gritos del hombre que estaba justo frente a ella.

-¡Te pasaste de la media hora! ¡No te pagare nada!- Gritaba.

-¿Que cosa?- Kagura reaccionó a los gritos.

-Que se te termino el tiempo, la pizza es gratis- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- Grito.

Ese hombre se había ganado la patada voladora de Kagura, pero no haría algo como en eso en una estación de policía delante de un montón de oficiales. Se mordió el labio inferior y trato de sonreírle al hombre deseándole un buen día antes de abandonar la oficina y el edificio.

Pateo el bote de basura, pateo las plantas que ordenaban el exterior, el letrero de _no estacionarse…_ Todo a su alrededor, estaba furiosa, con el tipo idiota que no quiso pagarle, con el mundo, con el idiota de su ex. Mas con el, es mas, era el único con el que estaba furiosa. ¿De donde saco esa sonrisa y esa educación? Ella jamás había visto eso en los cinco años que lo conoció.

-¡Con una mierda!- Grito pateando también su motocicleta, aunque se arrepintió a los cinco segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto una voz femenina.

Kagura dio la vuelta y frente a ella estaba aquella chica de voz angelical. Como lo supuso, la chica tenia un rostro bastante lindo, maldijo que además de su belleza actuara tan amable con ella.

-Si, gracias- Por alguna razón Kagura se sintió avergonzada.

-¿De verdad? Parecías muy molesta- Comento ella -¡Ya se! ¿no gustas un poco de sukonbu?- Decía mientras sacaba de su bolso ese bocadillo que era la perdición de Kagura-¿O tal vez no te gusta?- Ella bajo la mirada.

 _Ella es un Ángel, un maldito Ángel._

 _-_ ¡Yo amo el sukonbu!- Exclamo aceptando el ofrecimiento de la joven, ella sonrió

-¿De verdad? Que alegría, mi hermano siempre dice que es algo que no le puede gustar a un ser humano- Comento la joven, Kagura sintió empatía por ella recordando que Gintoki solía decirle lo mismo.

-Entiendo tu sentir- Dijo Kagura al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mi nombre es Soyo- Dijo la chica con una alegre sonrisa, Kagura pensó que los comentarios que escucho era ciertos.

 _Debo alejar a esta chica de ese sádico bastardo_ pensó Kagura con determinación.

-Soy Kagura- Respondió ella.

-Es un placer- Soyo extendió su mano a Kagura, ella la tomó formando un apretón que duro hasta que Soyo fue capaz de ver su reloj dándose cuenta de la hora -¡Es tan tarde!- Gritó.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó Kagura al ver como la joven buscaba por todas partes algo en el estacionamiento.

-Lo siento, es que la persona que se supone pasaría por mi no ha llegado- Respondió preocupada.

Kagura se quedo pensativa mientras la amable chica que le dio un regalo su ex parecía mas preocupada con el pasar de los segundos.

-¿Quieres un aventón?- Cuestionó Kagura.

"La amenaza Roja" hacia su aparición de nuevo con destino a la universidad T, la cual de nuevo, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Esto es genial!- Exclamó Soyo quien abrazaba con fuerza a Kagura.

Kagura se sorprendió, la ultima vez que le había dado un aventón a alguien este le grito que era una loca y que debería ser ilegal que tuviera permiso de conducir, pero la chica detrás de ella parecía emocionarse cada que le brisa golpeaba su cara.

-¿No puedes ir un poco mas rápido?- Cuestionó Soyo.

-Es un placer- Anuncio Kagura acelerando.

-¡Wah! ¡Esto es genial!- Gritó Soyo emocionada.

Era oficial, esa chica era la persona mas increíble que había conocido en toda su vida. Ahora Kagura comenzaba a preocuparse mas por ella, parecía muy feliz frente al maldito sádico de su ex pareja. No podía, ella era demasiado genial como para dejar que ese sujeto le jodiera la vida tanto como a ella.

-Por cierto Soyo… ¿Qué hacías en la estación de policía?- Cuestionó Kagura al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la luz roja.

-Fui a ver a un oficial de policía- Comentó entre risas.

-¿Un oficial?- Kagura sabía de quien hablaba.

-Así es, es alguien a quien le debo mucho, le estoy muy agradecida y siento que quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda- Agregó -Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que hizo por mi.

Kagura se quedo en silencio. No sabía de que decir. Se preguntaba que fue lo que Sougo Okita hizo por ella para que hablara de esa forma de el. ¿Fue como policía? Kagura sabía que el era muy dedicado en su oficio, pero la forma en que el le sonreía a ella seguía dejándole una pequeña duda.

Ya no preguntó mas, las dos chicas llegaron a su destino llamando la atención de todos, no solo por que Kagura casi se estrellaba contra dos autos si no también porque la reconocida joven de azabaches cabellos estaba llegando en una motocicleta.

-Llegamos-. Anunció Kagura una vez que se estaciono.

-Eres la mejor Kagura-. Dijo Soyo aun emocionada.

-¡Señorita Soyo! ¡Lo siento mucho creí que ya estaba en la limusina cuando vine para acá!- Decía un hombre uniformado acercándose a toda prisa a donde ambas estaban.

Soyo mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que el hombre llego hasta ella recibiendo un golpe en la cara que "carismática y torpemente" le dio Soyo con su bolso.

 _Es un Ángel salvaje, me agrada_ pensó Kagura al ver el segundo golpe que Soyo le daba al hombre.

-¡De verdad lo siento señorita!- Decía el hombre suplicando piedad.

-Vaya Soyo- Comentó Kagura sorprendida -Debes de ser alguien muy importante.

-Para nada- Respondió Soyo tranquilamente.

-¡Oye tu no le hables tan descuidadamente a la señorita Tokugawa!- Le grito el hombre a Kagura antes de recibir otro golpe "carismática" por parte de Soyo.

 _Tokugawa… he escuchado eso antes_ pensaba Kagura. Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente dándole un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que era _estúpida._

-¡Tu eres la heredera Tokugawa! ¡Tokugawa Soyo!- Grito Kagura sorprendida y Soyo asintió al mismo tiempo que Kagura se sentía una mierda por haber pensado mal de la relación de ella y el sádico que tenia por ex.

 _Invierno, dos meses atrás._

 _Era la tercera noche que Kagura no podía dormir, ¿la razón? El idiota de su novio no apagaba las luces del departamento por sus "investigaciones". Ella no le creía, seguramente el pervertido estaba viendo pornografía gay en su laptop._

 _-Oye, son las tres de la mañana- Dijo Kagura llegando a la sala principal, Sougo estaba sentado en el suelo con un montón de papeles regados a su alrededor y la laptop reproduciendo los vídeos de seguridad de algún lugar._

 _-Iré en un momento- Respondió._

 _-¿Qué tanto haces exactamente?- Pregunto Kagura frotando sus ojos para después sentarse junto a el y darle un sorbo a la taza de café que estaba en el suelo._

 _-¿Desde cuando te interesa mi trabajo?- Cuestionó el._

 _-Desde que no me dejas dormir idiota- Respondió, el suspiró cansado._

 _-El caso Tokugawa- Dijo para después suspirar -La heredera del grupo Tokugawa y hermana menor del actual presidente fue secuestrada hace tres días._

 _-Oh si, vi eso en las noticias- Respondió Kagura, recordó que sintió lastima por la chica -Tiene nuestra edad mas o menos._

 _-No solo eso- Murmuro el y después señalo al vídeo en la computadora -La zona en la que fue secuestrada es la misma que a mi me toca patrullar, es decir que yo no hice bien mi trabajo._

 _Kagura se quedó en silencio, el era un holgazán que se dormía en sus horas laborales pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, era el policía mas dedicado que había conocido._

 _Pocos días después, gracias a las investigaciones de Sougo Okita dieron con el paradero de la joven y de nuevo, gracias a el, la joven volvió sana y salva a su hogar luego de un operativo de rescate exitoso. Gracias a eso Sougo fue ascendido de un simple oficial a detective del departamento de asesinatos y secuestros._

 _El chico salió en los periódicos, todos hablaban de su heroico acto pero nadie dijo del impacto de bala que sufrió en el operativo. Solo Kagura._

Y al parecer, Soyo.

Kagura no estaba segura de que decir, Soyo seguía sonriendole de una forma tierna hasta que , de nuevo, miro su reloj.

-¡Oh se me hace tarde!- Exclamó Soyo sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagura-Lo siento Kagura, pero tengo que ir a clase pero ¡muchas gracias por traerme fue divertido!

-Seguro- Respondió distraída.

Soyo tomó de las manos a Kagura dedicándole una ultima sonrisa a la joven, Kagura le sonrió de igual manera, le agradaba, Soyo tenia algo que la hizo considerarla rápidamente una amiga mas.

-Seamos amigas Kagura ¿si?- Dijo Soyo, Kagura se sintió feliz.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió Kagura.

-¡Que alegría!- Dijo Soyo sacando de su bolso un bolígrafo para escribir en la mano de Kagura -Este es mi numero, contáctame para que salgamos pronto.

-¡Seguro!- Grito Kagura mientras Soyo se adentraba a uno de los edificios.

Mas tarde Kagura recordó que debió volver a su trabajo desde hace tiempo.


End file.
